Never Too Young
by anne-lotr-hp
Summary: "And then it hit me. Today was her birthday!" Draco x Luna.


**A.N. Hey guys :) So this Draluna one shot is dedicated to my bestie, Diabolical Mksfit, because it's her birthday! Go check out her fanfics she has up. Happy birthday Andie, this is for you :)**

_Flashback:_

_Word that a party was being held at the Malfoy's house, spread quickly. Dumbledore had recently found out the 12 uses of dragon blood and the Malfoy's had volunteered to host the celebration at their mansion._

_Wizards and witches from all over the world were travelling to expand their knowledge on this extreme topic. An extraordinary journalist, by the name of Xenophilius Lovegood, was also arriving to the party to interview the famous Dumbledore. He had also decided to bring his only daughter along, as she was far too little to care for herself. _

_The day of the party arrived and the Malfoy's were rushing to get their house organized. _

_"Draco! What is your broom doing in the kitchen?" Narcissa yelled at her son. _

_Draco was a tad pit paler than his mother. His short blonde-white hair was sticking up at odd angles. He was still in his pajamas as he had just woken up. _

_"Coming, mom..."_

_A few hours later, the Malfoy's were all clean and dressed up. Draco was wearing a pair of black robes that fit him exactly. Lucius was wearing a similar outfit but with black stars on his robes, instead. Narcissa, on the other hand, was wearing an elegant, dark purple robe that seemed to go well with her. _

_The first few guests arrived and Draco was already bored. He strolled around his huge house taking in every glimpse of his guests. _

_And that was when _she _walked in. She was beautiful; Draco could not help but gape. Her pale, blond hair was held up by a strange flower. She was wearing a silvery, grey dress, which was gathered at the sides. _

_The longer Draco stared at her, the prettier she got. An elderly man stood by her side, glancing around every few seconds, which must have been her father. Draco saw his mother rush forward to help the new guests. _

_Draco's father crouched down to his son's height and said, "The Lovegoods are here. Be on your best behavior." And with that, he walked away. _

_Draco sighed, feeling the familiar grumble of his stomach. He headed towards the direction of his kitchen, where most of the snacks and drinks were. He soon stopped in his tracks. She was there drinking, what seemed to be a bottle of Butterbeer. He gulped, deciding that he would talk to her; get to know her a bit. _

_He made his way over to her, his legs feeling like jelly. He grabbed a Butterbeer in his hand and took a sip. _

_"Hi," he muttered, looking at her. _

_She shyly turned her head towards him and widened her eyes. _

_"Oh-um-hi," she stuttered. Her eyes roamed his face, noticing out his different facial features._

_"I'm Draco," he said, sticking out his hand. _

_The girl in front of him grabbed it and shook it, as well._

_"My name's Luna."_

Present Day: (Draco's second year at Hogwarts)

I jolted out of my thoughts with a painful prick on my arm. I lifted my head and saw Weasley smirking at me. I glanced at my arm and saw it reddening. The Weasle-bee had zapped me!

I glared at Ron and muttered, "Stupid Weasel."

I seemed very distant in Potions class. Whether it was the weather, or just me, I didn't know. There was a nagging feeling at the back of my mind that told me that today was important, but I couldn't grasp what that feeling was.

The class soon ended and I rushed to the dining hall, in need for something delicious. I sat down in my usual seat, glancing around to find Crabbe and Goyle, who were nowhere in sight.

I looked at the many food options and filled my plate on roast beef, bacon and a cup of pumpkin juice.

I looked up to see Luna walk over to her house table. She looked extra happy today than usual. And then it hit me. Today was her birthday! _No wonder. _

I ate in silence, watching her. She got up a few minutes later to leave and I made a split second decision.

I got up slowly, grabbed my things, and followed Luna out. She was heading towards the Ravenclaw common room.

I ran after her calling out, "Luna!"

She froze and turned around, her eyes widening.

"Um, yes?" she replied.

I came to a stop in front of her, trying to catch my breath.

"It's your-I just-I saw you..." I said, in between breathes. _Get a grip. Say it._

I noticed her eyebrow knit together and there was confusion evident in her eyes.

"I just wanted to say..." I said, once I was all calmed down, "...happy birthday."

**THE END.**

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
